


Curious

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Claude is really interested in knowing more about their new professor, Byleth Eisner.Some quickly written stuff with not much plot. Just Claude discovering little things about Byleth through the one thing he didn't expect her to have.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what title to give

Claude snuck into his teacher's assigned room one day, while she's out having sauna with Hilda.

Their young, talented and beautiful, yet expressionless professor is driving him nuts. He hates it when he can't read what a person is thinking.

Byleth Eisner never gave anything away with her facial expression.

He probably had only seen her smile once, after the mock battle.

And it was barely a smile.

If he wasn't watching her closely that time, he wouldn't even notice it.

And as for the reason why he snuck into a woman's bedroom, Claude is itching to know more about her. If she's good on concealing her feelings when talking to people, then maybe her room can give him insight to what she is inside.

A room's state reflects its owner after all.

He was shocked though, as soon as he had picked the lock on her door (the monastery needs to change their locks, honestly, since even a mediocre thief can get it without problem) and entered her room.

Her room is graciously clean, with everything in place. Even her spare boots were stowed away nicely.

Her table is clean of clutter, with all the learning materials stacked nicely. Scrolls of lesson plans sat atop the books.

Her weapons hung by the doorway, barely making any kind of rattling when he opened the door.

There's a little jar above her headboard, with a little cluster of light pink flowers that he recognises as valerian flowers.

Her bed is well made, as if it had never been used.

It's too neat though.

He had never met anyone this meticulously neat.

He had seen the inside of Lorenz's room, one of the meticulous person he knows, but even Lorenz has a little mess in his room that it looks like someone lived in there.

Claude only frowned sadly at the thought that entered his mind as he looked around her room.

There's no actual presence of Byleth in this room.

Apart from her meager belongings and the flowers, it still has that look of a place that's not lived in at all.

As if Byleth never saw her bedroom as a place she can call her little home while she's teaching in the Academy.

It's probably due to her mercenary upbringing, where they're always on the move. Jeralt probably told her that it's better not to leave a trace anywhere they go...

He looked around for any kind of clue to how Byleth's mind works, careful not to leave any of his own traces of nosing around.

His search led him to one of the drawers of her table, after being unsuccessful from finding anything from the other side of the room.

He opened it carefully and found a rather curious notebook.

He wondered briefly if a previous occupant left it there.

Picking it up carefully, he flipped it open.

Huh. A diary left behind by the previous occupant perhaps?

But for a diary, it doesn't seem to be typically written like one.

The first entry is dated 2nd of Garland Moon in the year 1168.

・ _Happy:_  
_Dad gave a dagger as gift to me_  
_Got some stuffed bears_  
_Nice lady gave me the notebook_

Whoever wrote this diary, they sure don't beat around the bush.

What kind of father gives a dagger to their child?

The next entry is dated 26th of Garland Moon 1168.

・ _Sad:_  
_Fell off the horse_  
_Dad got angry at me_  
_My left knee hurts_

Huh. A bad rider? Or maybe the writer was just starting to learn how to ride?

He may have scrutinized how this person had written their diary, but it sure is an intriguing read for some reason.

The next entry is dated 1st of Red Wolf Moon 1169.

Huh, whoever owned this diary took a long time off.

・ _Scared:_  
_Dad finally let me join them_  
_I killed two men_  
_I want to puke_

Claude blinked at that page.

What?

Is it possible this diary belongs to an assassin?

Why let a kid (of unknown age to Claude) kill someone?

That's not what he expected out of this notebook.

The next is 3rd of Red Wolf Moon 1169. And this one looks like they have written a lot.

・ _Scared:_  
_Two wolves tried to eat me_  
_Dad killed one, the other ran off_  
  
_・Sad:_  
_Dad looks disappointed in me_  
_Others say it's okay as I'm a child_

_・Happy:_  
_Dad let me sleep next to him_

Claude frowned at the notebook.

He should be looking for something connected to Byleth, not read someone else's diary.

He closed it and returned it inside the drawer.

It's about time he leave the room. Byleth might return any minute now.


	2. Chapter 2

Claude refused to believe that Byleth Eisner is dead after the Battle of Garreg Mach.

Her body hasn't been recovered, so there's a big chance that she's alive somewhere.

He waited for her return, day after day until he realized it has been five years.

He pondered for a moment if he should go to Garreg Mach to fulfill their promise of a reunion.

But with the war going on, he highly doubts people will show up.

The Gloucesters have openly opposed the Riegans.

Ordelia has no choice but to stay neutral for five years or else they will be destroyed by the Empire.

Goneril is still keeping an eye on the East, though Claude knows the Almyrans will not do anything stupid.

Or so he hopes. Who knows with Almyrans. They like to flex their strength when they're bored.

Well, since he's the one who masterminded that reunion, he might as well go and keep his expectations low.

There's a big chance no one will show up.

But there's also a chance that Byleth might show up.

And if she is, he'll bring her back to Derdriu, if no one would show up.

He can't wage war if it's just the two of them.

He arrived in Garreg Mach a day early, saddened by the state of the place.

He went to the dorms after picking some valerians from the greenhouse and into Byleth's old room.

It's still the same space devoid of her presence, though a bit dusty.

He replaced the wilted flowers in her little jar with the fresh ones, making sure to put enough water in it.

Claude then turned to her desk, and opened the drawer to find the old notebook still in there.

He had assumed that Byleth would have thrown out something that doesn't belong to her.

Maybe Byleth never noticed that notebook?

He took it out and sat down on her bed, casually flipping through it again.

The owner of the notebook seem to have problems expressing their emotions or is misunderstood by others.

It all follows the same format as the earlier writings.

Until he saw a page with his description on it, with a familiar handwriting he had not seen for years.

20th of Great Tree Moon, 1180.

・ _Happy-Surprise:_  
 _Dad and I were suppose to go to the Kingdom_  
 _Students from the Officer's Academy asked for help_  
 _Thanks to Sothis that I'm not dead yet_  
 _The man called Claude is interesting_

Claude stared at the page.

Is it possible that this diary belongs to Byleth?

He turned back to the earlier pages and found what he was looking for.

3rd of Blue Sea Moon, 1175.

・ _Sadness-Surprise:_  
 _A bandit screamed in horror and called me "Ashen Demon"_  
 _Dad said I shouldn't be bothered by it since people likes to give names_  
 _Easy for him to say since he's nicknamed "The Blade Breaker", which is not dehumanising like mine_

Claude almost dropped the notebook at that revelation.

So...

Byleth does have emotions from the beginning, and not something she had learned to have during her stay with the Golden Deers.

She just learned how to express herself thanks to them.

Shakily, he turned to the next few pages after she got into the Academy.

It mostly lists her daily activity as a teacher, and he even found one where she was exasperated by Claude whenever she catches him with his little poisons.

Or those moments when Lorenz won't just listen to her about his behavior.

A few of them were entertaining at best though.

Like the entry for the 2nd of Garland Moon, 1180.

・ _Happy:_  
_Claude sent a letter and bracelet for my birthday_  
 _I used to hate accessories due to my line of work_  
 _Dad is not amused_  
 _Dad is not going to scare him off, right?_  
 _Sothis won't stop teasing_

Claude thought back on it. He had not really spoken to Jeralt that much but he's sure that her old man has given Claude a scrutinizing looks whenever he's around.

He used to wonder why, until he realized now that he probably looked like he's been flirting with her.

Well. He is. Or was. He knows boundaries between teachers and students.

Her entry on the 24th of Blue Sea Moon, 1180 intrigued him at best.

・ _Nervous:_  
 _Claude's birthday_  
 _Bought a board game for him to hone more of his tactical skills_  
 _I'm afraid I have nothing else to teach him now, as he's the brightest student in class, with Sylvain and Lysithea coming next after him_  
 _Must remind Claude he's not suited for close range battles. He'll get his ass handed to him easily that way._  
 _That's going to be embarrassing to me as his teacher_

Claude let out an indignant "Hey!" at that page.

He had improved on close range battles! He'll show her that once they meet.

If ever they meet again somewhere.

He flipped through it again, noticing that apart from his name being written down, Jeritza's name seem to be popping up more frequently.

Like this one for example:

30th of Horsebow Moon, 1180. 

・ _Happy:_  
 _We found Flayn safe_  
 _Claude commented he likes my smile_  
 _I guess I'm getting used on displaying emotions now_

_・Sad:_   
_Is Jeritza really the Death Knight?_

Claude pondered on that little question of hers.

The way she wrote it has that feel to it that she's disappointed and heartbroken.

Claude had seen those two spar in the training grounds a few times, mostly grappling with one another.

And if he let his dirty mind take over for a bit, he'd swear that Byleth probably liked Jeritza's hands on her.

Annoyed by his own thoughts, he flipped through her diary a bit too hard he thought he had ripped a page.

Byleth doesn't seem to be that type of a woman. That's bad of him to think of her that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Byleth and Claude are now happily married for a year, with Byleth being on the last trimester of her pregnancy.

Claude is happy that Byleth can now freely express herself, and that he doesn't have to guess whatever she is thinking.

And she's so beautiful, as Claude watched her from a distance whenever his work brings him to that area of the palace, having a walk around the garden, her pregnant belly being so big that everyone thought they're having twins.

He had apologised to her for reading her diary, but Byleth didn't seem to mind. It was her way of writing down what she was feeling and she would sometimes show it to her dad when she was still small.

For Jeralt to have better understanding of his own kid.

One night, Claude was surprised that Byleth handed the diary to him, urging him to read it.

He gently flipped through it as Byleth sat next to him, and found her entries a year ago.

・ _Happy:_  
 _Got married to Claude_  
 _Almyran food is surprisingly good_  
 _Dad would have loved this place_

Claude turned to the next page again, placing an arm around his wife.

・ _Happy_  
 _Claude toured me around_  
 _I now understand why Lady Tiana has captured many hearts_  
 _Mine included_  
 _Sorry Claude_

Claude turned to his wife, pinching her cheek at that. Byleth playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

・ _Happy_  
 _We found out I'm pregnant_  
 _I get to eat Fodlan pears again_  
  
Claude chuckled at that then his eyes fell down on one of the passage she had written.

・ _Surprise_  
 _Been in denial for a while_  
 _Claude is actually good in bed_  
 _Who would have thought a kid like him has that in him?_

Closing the diary out of annoyance, he set it aside and sat up to shower tickling kisses on her tummy.

Byleth's chuckle turned into a grimace when the baby kicked hard against her, right where Claude was kissing as if telling him to stop.


End file.
